Shuang
Shuang is vast, icy plain located in the southernmost part of Eidyn. From the land adjacent to it, it slopes upward into a mountain range, then becomes a large plateau. At the coast is a steep cliff next to a flat, frozen plain. Throughout this plateau are dotted rocky outcroppings and mountains. Although the snow does not melt during the summer months, plants and other trees can thrive here. The flora here appears crystalline, blue and icy. Shuang is an ice desert with very little snowfall, yet the locals manage to thrive here. In Shuang is a vast civilization known as the Xeng Empire, inhabited by frost elves. However, before the ancient elf Chun used the Winter Sigil to bring life to the land, Shuang was completely inhospitable. A great ocean used to exist north of Shuang. When the Kingdom of Leir invaded, they dried it up using an Aard'Vorn, creating the Limestone Plains. This was to cut off supply lines via ships. History Fearing that the Winter Sigil could be misused, its discoverer Chun only used it to bring life to Shuang. He then hid it away in the Ice Temple. The golden age of the Frost Elves soon followed. Machines grew predominant and cities became industrialized, largely relying on steampower and magitek to accomplish. Points of Interest Ice Temple The Ice Temple is an ancient temple older than the Xeng Empire, so it is believed to have been built by a precursor nation. The Winter Sigil, located deep inside, is believed to keep the Shuang region from completely freezing over. Should the Winter Sigil be removed from the temple, the land of Shuang would be doomed to turn into a wasteland. The temple is found at the summit of Mt. Shen Wu. Imperial Lands The Imperial Lands are the regions controlled by the Xeng Empire. These are easily noticable by the roads and fortified cities. The most powerful city-state is Yang Bao, the supposedly impenetrable city. Nomad Wilds The wilderness areas of Shuang. Most of the larger creatures inhabit this area, and it is therefore more dangerous. It connects directly to the edge of the world, where the terrain becomes highly exotic and irregular. Geographic features The "islands" have since become mountains and mesas ever since the Phantom Seas were dried up. Ling Mountains A chain of mountains that surrounds the Xeng Empire. Their rugged terrain makes it difficult to traverse, and the most practical access point is the city of Dailu. The eastern half of the Ling Mountains split into two ranges - the North Ling Mountains and the South Ling Mountains. Mt. Shen Wu One of the highest peaks in Eidyn, the tallest of the Ling Mountains. The Shuang Nomads have a tradition of climbing the mountain as a rite of passage to adulthood, but the Xeng Empire has a presence there, because they are wary that the Winter Sigil could be stolen. Lake Hu Lake Hu is a large unfrozen, freshwater lake near the northeastern corner of Shuang near the cliffside coasts. It is the most readily available water and food source in the entire region. The capital of the Xeng Empire, Yang Bao, is found surrounding the coastlines of the lake. In the middle of the lake is Quan Island, a small isle connected to the mainland via a drawbridge where the Imperial Palace is located. Jiao Island An island just off the northern coast of Shuang. On this island are odd creatures known as Hsigo, which are flying snow monkeys with human faces. Noraur Isle A large island off the coast of northeastern Shuang. Below lies the vast city of Ghadi only reachable via sea. Noraur has cliffside coasts and a patch of greenery on the top. Sen Forest A green area to the far east in the Xeng Empire. It has become the main source of lumber for the Xeng Empire. While the Xengese prefer to use stone and metals in their architecture, wood was discovered to be usable in the construction of ships. As a result, outside of Shui are large tree farms - the wood there was used to construct the boats part of the Xeng navy. Crucible Mountain Crucible Mountain is an active volcano in the region of Shuang. Legend holds that during the Demon-Moroitos War, a rare Colossus Demon emerged from the earth. Thus, the surrounding area was scorched with volcanic rock and dead trees, a sharp contrast to the ice desert Shuang already is. As the area has actively flowing lava, it is dangerous to approach, but the increase in volcanic activity has created pleasantly temperate areas, allowing for the construction of city-states such as Froststream. River Da-Chuan The River Da-Chuan is a major trade route for the Xeng Empire. It begins as meltwater originating from Crucible Mountain which empties out into a basin which Froststream is built around. Then, for 2,000 miles it flows throughout central Shuang until eventually emptying out into Lake Hu. From there, the river continues until eventually flowing off of Shuang's cliffside coasts as a great waterfall. The riverbed itself is also rich with hephaestus and keeps the river unfrozen at almost all times, as a small lava vent flows under most of the river which gives the hephaestus its high and constant temperatures. Lianjie Glacier Lianjie Glacier was one of the major landmasses used in draining the Phantom Seas. It connected mainland Shuang to what were once islands. Ecosystem Ice desert *Spirit Dragon - A benevolent species of dragon capable of speech. They are ethereal creatures often summoned by Xeng Shamen. They live in the mountains and serve as guardians and protectors. They intensely distrust the dragon-men, however. *Mammoth - A large pachioderm covered in fur. Mammoths herds are hunted both by nomads and the Xeng Empire. *Bashe - A gigantic, burrowing serpent that preys on mammoths *Yeti - Yetis are large ape-like creatures that exhibit profound intelligence. The leader of the yetis is known as Yeren, who prefers to keep to itself. *White Tiger - A tiger that brings snowfall to wherever it dashes. *Nine Phoenix - A giant ice-phoenix with nine heads. It is a hostile creature. *Snow bear - A large, aggressive carnivore. *Ice spirits - These are ethereal creatures that inhabit the land of Shuang. They are worshipped by the Xengese Frost Elves. *Hsigo - Flying monkeys found on Jiao Island. *Xiangliu - A large nine-headed dragon beast that once inhabited Shuang. It was slain by an ancient warrior, but it is rumored to still be alive. *Slothra - A mole-sloth creature with two large arms and great claws. They live at the base of Crucible Mountain. River life *Geyser Beetle - A large insect with a tough carapace that lives around the River Da-Chuan. It lays eggs inside a geyser. When it erupts, the eggs spread out like spores and populate the area. *Scalderfish - As the geysers scald this fish constantly, when caught, it tastes like it is cooked. *Chuan Crane - A crane that hunts Geyser Beetles. Their feathers are heat proof and so are their eggs. Chuan Cranes are often hunted for their feathers to create boats, and their eggs for both the shells for boats and little Chuan Cranes for farming feathers. Native races *Frost Elf *Dwarf Category:Regions of Eidyn